


The General Perfectness Of His Face

by Anonymous



Category: Regiment 14
Genre: AU, Canon Relationship, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fluffy stuff from Lenny's POV, set after "Therapy" in Part 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General Perfectness Of His Face

**Author's Note:**

> The only AU thing is that they aren't actually together in canon. Everything else is accurate!

After the therapy session, Ray insists on accompanying me back to my place to check I'm alright. I decide to have a long, hot shower to compose myself.  
  
Once I'm out, dried and in something more comfortable, I go into the lounge and find he's been out for pizza and snacks in the meantime. I can't help smiling and I start to think that everyone should be prescribed a Ray to keep their spirits up.  
  
While he's engrossed in the film, I sneak the occasional look at him and try not to grin at the general perfectness of his face.  
  
I knew already, of course. When Ray told the others, I felt so proud of his courage and of the way the others reacted. I doubt they would ever have guessed, because they probably aren't developing a massive crush on Ray and wouldn't have cause to be staring at his dick in the same, slightly-creepy way I was.  
  
At some point during the film, we end up closer together. He shifts to rest his head on my shoulder and I attempt to be casual as I drape an arm around him.  
  
My attention is still on the film until he turns and snuggles into my side again. The happy sigh that escapes from him makes it feel a little bit like my heart is exploding.  
  
I shift slightly so that we're face-to-face and that's apparently the hint he's been waiting for, as he closes the gap and kisses me.  
  
It gets very heated, very quickly. It feels like my brain is fogging over with need and want and affection, so much so that I don't even notice we've taken our shirts off until I feel skin-on-skin. At this, I make a sound slightly higher in pitch that I would have liked and he giggles.  
  
When I reach his waistband, he pulls away, a slightly apprehensive look on his face.  
  
"It'll be kind of... different to what you're used to."  
  
"I don't care, just show me what to do."  
  
He seems surprised, but then he grins and pushes me hard enough to leave me flat out on my back as he climbs on top of me. I realise I'm not exactly in a position to be making demands, but I'm pretty sure my next sentence includes the words "fuck me" anyway.


End file.
